homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
Halite Scylla
Your name is HALITE SCYLLA, and you enjoy BEING A TOTAL DUMBASS. You RISK YOUR LIFE on a WEEKLY BASIS to satisfy some MORBID CURIOSITY. Of course, not just your curiosity is morbid. Also your SENSE OF HUMOR and your STANDARD MEDICAL PRACTICES. You find medicine FASCINATING and hope to become a SURGEON for THE EMPIRE. But that's a LONG TIME AWAY and YOU DON'T HAVE TIME TO WAIT. You often like to drag your FRIENDS AND NEIGHBORS with you when embarking on your bi-weekly SUICIDE MISSION. It usually never works more than once. What can you say? You NEED TO KNOW. You made the MISTAKE of building your hive ON TOP OF YOUR LUSUS. And although SHE DOESN'T SEEM TO MIND, you find it much harder to avoid her SHITTY ADVICE. Of course, you TOLERATE HER VERY MUCH, but she seems to think she's A LOT SMARTER than she is. Your hive can BARELY EVEN BE CALLED THAT anymore. It used to have things like WALLS, and STAIRS, but it DOESN'T ANYMORE. And you can only get around via PRECARIOUS CONTRAPTIONS of your own design. Your trolltag is charybdianGant and Due to the mutable nature of circumstance, ct. You leave your sentences open Life before SGrub/SBurb Halite is a naturally adventurous spirit, who lives closer to the ocean than she probably should. Though, not close enough to be in constant danger. She lives shaded by a young forest, on a freshwater lake her lusus calls home. Scattered around the forest, just under the topsoil, are rich deposits of char, and fragmented artifacts of whoever lived here before her which she collects. She hunts to feed herself and her guardian, and in her spare time can often be found toiling on whatever project she's most recently started. Throughout her life, Halite's charitably had half as many interests as evenings. At one time she would write, then she would move on and start cooking. Soon she would tire of that and begin sculpting. Her lusus was, of course, supportive of her constant change of direction. At least, when it wasn't sleeping or dispensing smug life advice that it thinks is insightful but isn't. Early on, Halite would briefly dabble in FLARP. Despite constantly being told it was a horrible idea, she would insist on playing alone. With no team to back her up, she would be stomped nearly every time. The natural conclusion she came to (as she's sure everyone would) was that the game "is dumb and for wigglers". Although it would teach her a valuable lesson. Namely, that if you're going to gamble, you should never gamble fair. She would quickly move on to "pursue greater things." Throughout her life, only two things truly called to Halite. Medicine, being one of them. Between all of her multitudes of passing interests, she would always find time to bury her nose in a textbook. Although it was undoubtedly one of the closest things she's ever had to a true passion, she would never think of it that way. Rather seeing it as a passtime, or a novel interest. But something to build a career on nonetheless. At least until she "discovered her true calling." The second of these things was the ocean. This wide, dark abyss, about which she knew surprisingly little. Although, perhaps that could only be her own fault. From the time she stepped out of the caverns, though, she had been captivated by wonder of what it might hold. She needs to know. And so she began to cannibalize her hive. Bits and pieces at a time, over a span of two sweeps, as she sought other things. Slowly but inevitably, her hive was stripped bare until now it only provides the bare minimum of a dwelling. Ladders, pullies, and ropes offer traversal where stairs and hallways used to suffice. To any troll not so intimate with its workings, it looks like a deathtrap. But with the "recycled" materials, she began to build a boat under the guidance of her guardian who, of course, understood that going to sea was a bad idea, but understood just as well the inevitability of an adolescent's horrible, horrible ideas. It would be a formidable vessel. One which could contend with the seadwellers' weapons. Or, that was the idea. Two sweeps after beginning, she neared its completion, and looked to the sea with awe and wonder as she always had, but now with anticipation. Crew or no, she would sail. Entry TBA Land! TBA Relationships! TBA OOC Contact PC: duneMortuae / charybdianGant Tumblr: capera.tumblr.com (personal/shitposting blog) / an-sjw-ate-my-cat.tumblr.com (writing/roleplaying/shitposting blog) Skype: Sickbleats